Ying Yang
by alguienanonimo
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son personas completamente distintas, Natsu es mujeriego, alocado, vive una vida totalmente despreocupada y a la ligera, en cambio, Lucy es lo contrario él, ambos se encontraran ¿que pasará?. -Soy Lucy, Lucy heartfilia. -Lucy... bonito nombre de una bonita chica.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hole! ¡Puessssss soy nueva en esto de los fics! Y he traído una idea nueva, o tal vez no tan nueva._.U de esta pareja que amo~~~ Nalu333, habrá muchas cosas que no adelantareu porque así soy:c bueno ehhhhhhhhhhh sin más que decir… esperen hay algo que debo poner porque todos lo ponen _

_Bueno, Fairy Tail pertenece al magnifico Hiro Mashima ;_; si fuera mío este par estaría junto desde un principio, si, desde el primer capítulo._

_Bueno ahora sin más, ¡A LEER!_

Me sentía ahogada y asfixiada, las personas a mi alrededor se pegaban codazos, patadas, todo para poder admirar dicho espectáculo en primera fila, había perdido de vista a las personas que me acompañaban debido a la intensa oleada de gente que te transportaban sin tu consentimiento.

Me adentré al mar de gente siendo insultada, golpeada, incluso una persona pasó a derramar cerveza en mi polera, pero no tomaba mucha importancia ya que el ambiente estaba impregnado a ese olor del alcohol junto al tabaco, poco a poco la gente se fue abriendo, a duros golpes y paso a paso, hasta que logré ver unas siluetas montadas en motos diferentes.

El primero tenía pelo alborotado y rosado, en la frente llevaba un tipo de cintillo negro con calaveras que le hacían tomar un aspecto más "motociclista", su vestimenta constaba de una chaqueta negra, pantalones de cuero y botines, no podía verle el rostro.

El segundo tenía pelo negro largo, en sus manos llevaba guantes y por lo que pude observar de mí no muy apreciable sitio llevaba un cintillo parecido al del primero, llevaba una polera negra ajustada que le hacían remarcar sus musculosos brazos, y unos pantalones militares con botines negros.

Sus motos rugían de una manera escandalosa, la cual le hacían ovación todas las personas alrededor, todos gritaban sus nombres y se pasaban dinero mano por mano haciendo apuestas como locos mientras tomaban cerveza.

¡Todos sean bienvenidos a este nuevo encuentro!-Gritó una voz, no pude saber exactamente quién era – Soy Jellal Fernández, y aquí las reglas las pongo yo, en el momento que nuestros dos motociclistas comiencen a correr se cierran las apuestas, no pueden atravesar a la pista de carrera, si alguna de estas reglas es rota su expulsión será inmediata sin poder entrar a las carreras dentro de nuevo aviso, y ahora, frente a nuestros ojos se encuentran, a mi izquierda, ¡Gajeel!, invicto en sus carreras, ha venido de las lejanías de Bakersfield a enfrentar a nuestro competidor, dice que ganará a toda costa ¡sin importar el costo!

Los gritos comenzaron a surgir, insultándolo, amándole, algunas chicas le tiraban sus poleras, bragas y otros objetos, mientras que el tal Gajeel no hacía nada más que sonreír de una manera burlesca hacia su competencia.

¡Y a mí derecha! tenemos al codiciado, amado por las mujeres, invicto en todas sus carreras, ¡Saaaaaalamander!-gritó alargando la "a"- Nacido en esta ciudad, dice que ganará sin mucho esfuerzo- los gritos eran ensordecedores - En este momento las apuestas están cerradas, y como he mencionado anteriormente cualquiera que infrinja esta ley será expulsado.

Al igual que a Gajeel, los gritos por las mujeres no fueron desapercibidos, Jellal apareció al lado de los motociclistas y le susurro algo a ambos, los dos solo parecían asentir; al consiguiente se acercó a una muchacha y le dio la pasada a la pista.

Una muchacha con muchas curvas apareció enfrente de los muchachos con dos banderines, uno verde y amarillo, su pelo escarlata se movía junto a sus pasos, vestía unos shorts cortos, una polera ajustada y miraba con enfado a Jellal mientras los hombres del público le gritaban cosas obscenas a dicha muchacha.

-¡Uno!-Gritó la chica y levanto el banderín amarillo, los motores rugían ensordecedoramente, Salamander se puso unas gafas, gajeel se ajustaba los guantes- ¡Dos!-Levantó el banderín verde, el público gritaba mientras se empujaban y me empujaban unos con otros- ¡Tres!-gritaron la chica y el público al momento que dejaba caer los dos banderines al suelo.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Salamander y gajeel dejaron de sujetarse en un pie y las ruedas chirriaron en el pavimento dejando una humera al momento que partían a la velocidad de un rayo, pasaron muy veloces y dejaron solo las marcas de las llantas en el pavimento, la gente agarró sus motos y vehículos y partieron a lo que sería "la meta".

-¡Con que aquí estas mierda!- me gritaron a mi oído, supe en un segundo quien era y me devolví dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.-¡Me has dado un susto de cojones! ¿Dónde has estado?- Levy gritaba mientras Gray me miraba preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

-Aquí…-dije riéndome nerviosa, Levy me miraba furiosa, y se notaba en su mirada que había preocupación…- vale, vale, me he perdido, intente buscarlos pero la gente me gritaba, y empujaba dándome las mejores vibras-dije sarcástica- y pues me han tirado cerveza en la polera, unos cuantos codazos y patadas, así que me resigne y me quede viendo en primera fila, aquí.

Levy pareció suspirar, Gray me miraba con cara de" está bien, te perdono" .

-Vamos a la meta, quiero ver quién de los dos gana, son casi leyendas en sus ciudades, ninguno de los dos ha perdido.-Comentó gray, Levy lo miraba dubitativa.-He, vamos, ahora sin perdernos ¿vale?-sonrió intentando convencerla

-Claro-dije.

-No me des otro susto o te juro, Lucy heartfilia que verás el peor lado de mi.-solo atine a reír nerviosa.

-Ya lo he conocido…

-Pues lo volverás a ver.

-Hai…

Gray dijo que él me llevaba en la moto, y Levy iba en su auto, quería insultarme mientras no estaba, seguía molesta por que lo primero que me dijo era que no la soltara o que las personas me iban a violar o algo parecido…

La meta estaba a unos 25 kilómetros, pero todos tomamos un atajo para poder apreciar con anticipación el final, el lugar estaba amontonado de gente gritando furiosos por poder ver, gray me llevó de la mano a algún lugar alto mientras buscábamos con la mirada a Levy.

Observamos a Jellal, el dueño de la carrera, llegar con la muchacha de pelo escarlata tomados de la mano, mientras ella parecía estar más roja que su pelo.

En 10 minutos se comenzó a escuchar rugidos de motos, Levy alcanzó a llegar y de nuestro lugar la llamamos, a la lejanía, se veían dos cuerpos, se peleaban el primer lugar, llevaba un poco de delantera Gajeel, Levy lo animaba.

-¿Te gusta gajeel?-Comente sarcástica.

-¿Q-que? N-no…-susurro

-Claro, Levy, lo que tú digas-

-Cállense, hay vienen- dijo un enojado gray mientras miraba con entusiasmo la carrera, atino a sacar su celular y comenzar a grabar.

-¡Nuestros corredores se aproximan!-gritó Jellal- ¿Quién ganará?

La gente se alejó de la pista, y miraban entusiasmados a sus competidores favoritos.

Natsu tomó ventaja en un segundo y sonrió victorioso, pero en un santiamén gajeel le pisaba los talones, pasando al primer lugar, luego al segundo, y así, hasta que pasaron la meta, los dos, juntos.

-¡Ha sido un empate muchachos!

-¡QUE!-gritó el público, y al consiguiente comenzó una guerra entre dos bandos los cuales unos mencionaban que salamander ganó, y otro que gajeel gano.

Gray y Levy comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, gray decía que salamander ganó, mientras Levy apoyaba el bando de gajeel.

Me acerque a la multitud observando como Gajeel y salamander se estrechaban entre manos.

Alguien me empujo y de paso me insultó, logrando que en un segundo yaciera en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó alguien, levanté un poco la vista y me fijé en los ojos jade del chico, era el tal salamander quien me daba la mano, solo atine a sonreír mientras él se reía- ¡Tu cara! Jajajja, debo decirte que tienes una lombriz en tu cara.

Solo grité.

-¡Sácamela, sácamela!-chillé.

-Calma, no te hará nada-me dijo mientras tomaba a esa cosa de animal y lo lanzaba al aire- soy natsu, o conocido como salamander- sonrió aun estirando la mano.

-Se quién eres, Jellal lo acaba de mencionar-suspire tomando su mano para ponerme en pie.-Soy Lucy, Lucy heartfilia.

-Dijo mi apodo, más no mi nombre.-Buen punto.-Lucy… bonito nombre de una bonita chica.

Me enrojecí y lo último que escuche fueron sirenas acercándose, la gente gritando y corriendo por sus vehículos, natsu me tomó de la mano, me montó en su moto y me obligó a abrazarlo mientras el partía rumbo a algún lugar lejos de aquí…

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué tal?, no me golpeen ;u; soy prácticamente nueva en esto, acepto críticas, tomatazos, comida, cualquier cosa que ofrezcan…

Todo depende de ustedes si continúo o no continuo esta historia ñañaña, ¡Ah! Y agradecer a mi cochina de la Antonia3 que me apoyo en esta historia y fue la primera en leer… sin más espero sus _**REVIEWS ~~~**_

_**Alguienanonimo **__se despide~_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo capítulo de Ying Yang! Espero que sea de su agrado como tanto fue para mí escribirlo.

Fairy tail y todos sus personajes son obra de Hiro Mashima, insisto si fueran míos, estos ya están casados y con hijos XD ok no… sin más…

¡A LEER!

.

.

.

Natsu parecía no conocer lo que eran límites de velocidad, los edificios solo se limitaban a líneas y luces borrosas, y me reprimí a solo abrazarlo ya que mirar por el hombro de natsu era arriesgarme a tener mosquitos pegados en mí cara.

La luna parecía culminar en su punto más alto mientras la luz de su cuerpo iluminaba las calles de la ciudad.

Al parecer, natsu me leyó la mente y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad mientras observaba su espejo retrovisor.

Paró frente a un edificio alto y estacionó su moto; en ese momento salí a tientas de la moto, amaba la tierra y me comprometí mentalmente a no subirme a una moto si él estaba de conductor, las piernas me tiritaban como nunca antes y natsu se reía de mi reacción.

-No es gracioso-mascullé- ¡manejas como borracho!

-¿Y quien dijo que no estoy borracho?-Natsu se acercó a mí, posó su mano en mi mejilla sonrojada mientras su otra mano me acorralaba en la puerta de un vehículo que se encontraba al lado de su preciada moto, sus ojos jade se posaron en los míos, por un momento pude ver su alma, frágil, un niño que se limita a esconder sus penas en alcohol, carreras y rebeldía, un chico que no quiere mostrar su verdadera cara.

Me alejé al instante.

-Deberías dejarme en mi casa… Levy me matará-suspiré agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Luigi, no puedo, el sector estará llenos de policías y no me arriesgaré a que me detengan y me interroguen además, soy bastante conocido por mis carreras cualquier sospecha me llevará a dormir en un repugnante sitio.

-¡Es Lucy!-Le grité- vale, entiendo tu punto de vista pero… ¿¡Donde cojones dormiré!? No esperas que duerma en la calle, ¿cierto?.

Natsu quedo en silencio por unos minutos, mirándome hasta que pareció encontrar una respuesta a mi problema.

-Dormirás conmigo, problema resuelto.-

-no dormiré con un desconocido y además borracho, me niego.

-Que tengas linda noche a las afueras y con ese faldita y polera que llevas atraerás mucho la atención de personas alrededor…-decía mientras caminaba al edificio.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y deseé no haberme subido a esa moto.

-Natsu, espera, dormiré en el sofá.-Natsu sonrió.

Esa sonrisa provocó que mi corazón latiera a mil por horas, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando.

-Ven conmigo.

Subimos unas cuantas escaleras y se paró frente a una puerta del tercer piso del edificio, sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Su apartamento no era como yo esperaba de un chico, el living estaba a la entrada, en la pared frente a la puerta se encontraba un cuadro de un paisaje en las montañas, bajo de él se encontraba un sillón negro, y a su lado un televisor de pantalla plana, en el centro del living había una pequeña mesa que tenía unos libros encima, a saber de qué eran.

Al lado izquierdo había un pasillo que supongo que conducía a las habitaciones, al lado del pasillo se encontraba la cocina la cual estaba totalmente descuidada con unos cuantos platos sucios encima, toda las paredes excepto la cocina que estaba adornada con un tipo de cerámica, estaba pintada de un color verde claro.

Natsu sonrío y me hizo un ademan de pasar al living.

-Lamento que esté un poco desordenado.-me dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.-Salí apurado esta mañana y deje todo botado y sin limpiar.

-¿Bromeas? Está totalmente limpio, excepto por la cocina y esos platos pero todo está en orden…-tomé asiento en el sofá, el cual me hundió un poco.

Mientras natsu cerró la puerta mi celular comenzó a sonar de manera escandalosa.

Al sacarlo, el nombre en la pantalla me hizo sentir un mal de estómago, llamaba Levy, puse una cara totalmente disgustada y suspiré antes de contestar.

-¿Aló?...Si, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de tomar el celular…. no llegaré a dormir… larga historia…Levy no te pongas melodramática… lo entiendo, estoy bien… llegaré a primera hora… perdón… si, si… te quiero, adiós… si, si te llamaré en un par de horas… no, no me están violando ni obligando a decir que estoy bien… mañana te cuento todo… dile a gray que no se preocupe… vale, adiós.-colgué el celular y natsu me miraba de una manera divertida.

-¿Quién era?-me preguntó, estaba en la cocina preparándose algún tipo de bebida exótica.

-Mi mejor amiga, estaba súper preocupada porque pensó que me llevó gray pero al saber que no estaba con él se preocupó y se armó una telenovela dramática en su mente, pensó que me habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo.-me estiré en el sofá, y me recosté.

-Luce, ¿Quieres beber algo?

-no, gracias, me limitaré a no estorbar.

-No estorbas, serás mi invitada por hoy.

-Natsu, no soy tu invitada, te viste obligado a traerme aquí por asuntos de policías y esas cosas.

-No me molestas, de verdad-se acercó con dos vasos en sus manos y las dejó en la mesa chica frente al sofá mientras se sentaba y tomaba mis piernas y las dejaba en su regazo.

-¿Te gusta el alcohol cierto?.

Negué con la cabeza.

-bueno esta bebida es riquísima, de verdad, pruébala.-Miré dubitativa el vaso que tenía frente a mis ojos, tenía un color rojo en la base y se iba decolorando hasta tener un color anaranjado en el tope del vaso.

-¿No le echaste drogas, ni nada de eso?.

-¿Debería?-me preguntó burlesco- no le he echado nada luce, confía.

-Dale, entrega el vaso.

Natsu tomo uno de los vasos y me lo pasó, lo miré antes de beber el contenido, solo me miraba sonriente, sin ningún tipo de malicia en sus ojos, me sentí segura y bebí.

El sabor de aquella bebida fue desconcertante, sentí mariposas en el estómago y mi paladar parecía saborear cada contenido de aquel frasco, por un momento desconfié.

-¿No le has echado nada?

-Nada de nada.

-Prométemelo.

Me miró a los ojos y dijo

-Te lo prometo, por mi moto.- lo dijo serio, en sus ojos expresaban tal sinceridad que le creí.

-Te creo.

Moví mis piernas y de repente sentí sin querer un pequeño bulto, me sonrojé a full y pase a derramar parte del contenido de la bebida a mi polera.

-Dios…-suspiré enojada.

Natsu al ver aquella escena paso de estar serio a todo sonrojado, al parecer la bebida cayó justo en esa parte abultada de mi cuerpo y al ser una polera un tanto clara pude suponer que me estaba viendo, seguramente, mi brasier.

Me sonrojé a tope y me levanté apresurada y me dirigí al pasillo, en el habían tres puertas, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Tomé la puerta de la izquierda y me encerré.

Estaba en el baño y pude ver en el espejo que exactamente se veía mi brasier, estaba totalmente colorada y no quería salir de esa habitación, todo por sentir aquel… bulto.

La puerta sonó.

-¿Luce? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te traigo una camisa mía?-preguntaba natsu al otro lado de la puerta.

-Y-yo… lamento eso.-dije más roja que un tomate.

-¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así?.-preguntó.

Al recordar lo que sentí me reprimí a decir "perdón".

-Luce, abre la puerta.

-no dejaré que un desconocido me vea así.

-Solo ábrela, te pasare una camisa mía, cerraré los ojos ¿vale?.

-Ciérralos.-dije.

Abrí la puerta y observé que natsu estaba con los ojos tapados, cumpliendo su palabra.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-mascullé con los cachetes inflados.

-la primera puerta del lado derecho.

Me dirigí a su habitación y la abrí de golpe.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color blanco, tenía dibujados unos símbolos en las paredes, frente a la puerta había una cama de dos plazas, a sus lados había mesitas de noche, a mi costado había un ropero grande.

Di unos pasos y mire a la puerta.

-¿Natsu, es en el ropero?

Natsu apareció por la puerta y miré al ropero, pero escuché un leve ruido y luego de eso sentí un fuerte golpe.

Natsu estaba arriba mío, con las piernas enredadas en las mías, me miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mientras sus dos brazos me acorralaban, se sonrojó al instante al igual que yo, sentía su cálida respiración, que olía a alcohol y a cigarro, nuestras narices se rozaban, intenté desviar la mirada pero su mano me lo evito.

-Luce, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

No logré entender sus palabras pero en un segundo sus labios se posaron en los míos, esperando alguna reacción…

.

.

.

¡Hola! Pues… solo paso a dejar el segundo capítulo, e insistir ¡**REVIEWS**! O me deprimiré y no continuaré esto;-; ok, no, pero por favor… ¡opiniones! En fin, nos leeremos en alguna otra oportunidad, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

_**Alguienanonimo**__ se despide~_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holewe! Me presento el día (noche) o a cualquier hora que me lean este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, en general me ha gustado y decidí insertarlo hoy, si, sé que solo ha pasado como 3 días que he publicado esta historia, pero es divertido escribirlo, sin más que añadir el simple hecho de que Fairy tail no es mío –shorando- y que es del grandioso Hiro mashima –inserte corazoncitos- sin más que más…

¡A LEER!

.

.

.

Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, querían fundirse con los míos, pero no los moví, si bien Natsu era el chico físicamente que me atraía no iba a dejar que a la primera noche de conocerlo me quiera hacer "suya".

Puso más presión, esperaba alguna reacción mía y si bien por mis adentros gritaba "¡Lucy!, o le das un beso o te atormento psicológicamente por toda tu vida y tu única oportunidad de tener un novio" no iba a ceder.

Me removí un poco bajo él he intenté separar nuestros labios, natsu parecía molesto y un tanto sorprendido.

Al lograr separarme de él una persona de extraña identidad comenzó a gritar desde lo que seguramente sería el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Coño! ¿Con ella?-Gajeel me apuntaba sin remordimientos mientras miraba totalmente furioso a Natsu.

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?-Replicó Natsu mientras posaba sus dos manos en los oídos.-¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

-La hora en que ella se vaya a su casa.-le respondió- Discúlpame por esta gritería, ¿tú eres Lucy, cierto?-me miró.

-Si…-respondí tímidamente, aquel chico de melena oscura y larga podría intimidar a cualquiera en menos de un segundo.-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-¿Levy no te lo ha dicho?-me miró dubitativo.

-¿Qué cosa no me ha dicho? ¿Cómo conoces a Levy?

-Te contaré más tarde, ven conmigo-se acercó a mí y me dio una mano para poder levantarme- En cuanto a ti… ¡No puedes! Revuélcate con todas menos con ella, ¿Me has entendido gilipollas?.

Natsu se levantó furioso.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?, ¿Qué tiene ella que no puedo acercarme? ¿Te gusta?-le gritó Natsu- ¿Es eso? Coño… tanto lío… ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que a mí me plazca! ¿Entiendes?, si quiero, me la agarro aquí mismo frente a tus ojos.

-¿Me has traído aquí por eso? ¿Para revolcarte conmigo?-dije duramente.

-Lucy… yo… no quería decir eso.-me miró con sus ojos jade, tan profundos, tan… tan mentirosos.

-¿Gajeel?-dije.

-¿Si?

-Llévame con Levy… toda esa chiva de los policías, ¿todo eso era un engaño? ¡Quien mierda te crees que eres!-le grité.-Yo que vi algo distinto a ti, me sentí a gusto contigo… mentiras-susurré a lo último.

Gajeel me sacó de su apartamento mientras dejaba a un natsu totalmente atónito, aunque no sé qué le sorprende, no creo haber sido la única en su lista de chicas que le ha dicho que no.

Al salir del apartamento, bajamos en silencio las escaleras, gajeel al parecer intentaba decir algo pero se detenía al segundo de hablar.

-Lucy… lamento ese aspecto de mi primo…-dijo tristemente-lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa gritería, y lamento todo lo que ha intentado hacerte.

-Momento… ¿Son primos? Como… pero si Jellal ha dicho que venias de otra ciudad y esas cosas.

-Y no es mentira, vengo de estudiar, pero somos primos, por algo empatamos, practicamos juntos y esas cosas, pero mira, es mejor no hablar de ese gilipollas.

-¿Cómo conoces a Levy?-Tenía muchas dudas, muchas preguntas sin respuestas, ¿Por qué conocía a Levy?, ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dijo aquellas palabras en el apartamento?

-Prefiero que Levy lo diga.

Nos aproximamos a los estacionamientos que estaban frente al edificio, Gajeel me subió a su moto y me paso su casco de seguridad mientras él se subía y comenzaba a retroceder con los pies.

Por alguna extraña razón miré a las ventanas del edificio, y en el tercer piso se encontraba de pie natsu, mirando con la frente pegada a la ventana, sus ojos miraban al vacío, y no presentaba ninguna emoción en su rostro y al momento de saber que lo miraba se alejó y desapareció frente a mis ojos.

El camino en la moto de Gajeel fue el más largo de mi vida, me sentía totalmente extraña, sentía que por alguna razón tenía que perdonarle, pero saber que me quería solo para eso me hizo sentir odiarlo, él no era una persona de confiar.

Gajeel paraba en cada semáforo, y me miraba de reojo por el retrovisor de la moto, su mirada era de preocupación pero no dije nada.

Nos aproximamos a una calle que ya conocía, doblas por la izquierda, entras en el tercer pasaje y allí, en la última casa te encontraras con una pequeña mujer de cabello azulado.

Estaciono la moto frente a la casa de Levy y me hizo un ademan de que bajara.

Levy salió corriendo de su casa y me abrazó.

-¡Lu-chan!, te dije que te mataría pero ahora solo quiero abrazarte-dijo mientras me abrazaba- preferiría que estuvieras aquí que con cualquier otra personas, no podría haber dormido.

Gajeel tosió a propósito como para hacerle caer en cuenta que él estaba ahí.

-Levy, ¿Qué no me has contado?-dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Levy pareció caer en la cuenta de la presencia de Gajeel y me sonrió.

-Gajeelyyoestamossaliendohacemuchotiempoynotecontépordistintasrazones-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Ah?.

Levy suspiro.

-Gajeel y yo estamos saliendo hace mucho tiempo y no te conté por distintas razones.-dijo lentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Por eso tartamudeaste en la carrera?¿Por eso lo apoyabas tanto?¿Por eso apostaste como 300 jewels por él?

-¿Has apostado por mí, enana?-dijo Gajeel con los ojos abiertos-¿Tú? ¿Apostando?

-Pues… Si Lucy, perdóname-suspiro.

-Gajeel, ¿Cómo has encontrado a Lucy?-preguntó Levy mirando a Gajeel exigiendo una explicación.

Gajeel me miró un poco apenado y le respondió.

-Salí apenas de la carrera, me escondí en un bar por unos minutos, y al momento de que se despejó un poco la calle de policías he salido a mi departamento, por cierto Lucy, vivimos juntos actualmente, y he entrado silenciosamente pensando que el gilipollas de natsu estaría durmiendo, pero al momento de ir a mi pieza escucho un leve ruido y pues natsu estaba encima de Lucy, y ahí estallo el mismísimo infierno.

-¡¿Qué?! Es que voy ahora mismo y le parto la cara-gimió Levy.

-No golpeas ni una mosca enana, gi hi-río Gajeel.

-Bien, entiendo esto, pero, ¿Por qué has dicho esas palabras? ¿Por qué me apuntaste tan descaradamente gritando "¡Con ella no!"?-pregunté.

Levy y Gajeel cruzaron miradas.

-Por si no lo sabias Lucy, Natsu es conocido por tener amoríos con muchas chicas solo por una noche, las usa para satisfacerse físicamente y luego las manda a la calle, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos ni nada por el estilo.-susurró Levy.

-Por ello al reconocerte, por las fotografías que Levy tiene contigo, le he mandado mil groserías al gilipollas de mi primo, Lucy-suspiró.

Estaba un poco aturdida, ¿es que era cierto? Aunque no me sorprende tanto… pero haber recibido ese mensaje de golpe me ha dejado un tanto aturdida…

-Mantente lejos de él, Lu-chan, perdóname por haber recibido este mensaje tan de golpe, pero es la verdad-Levy se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y me ha dado la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

Mi celular sonó de golpe.

-No le has dado tu número, ¿cierto?-preguntó Gajeel.

Negué con la cabeza.

Al ver la pantalla observé el nombre de "Gray"

-Es gray-pronuncié.

Miré un momento la pantalla antes de contestar.

-¿Aló?... Sí, estoy bien… estoy con Levy… pero ahora estoy con ella… no pasa nada… está bien… si, me cuido… adiós.-colgué la llamada.

-¿Está preocupado, cierto?-me preguntó Levy mientras le tomaba la mano a gajeel.

-Sí, lo está y mucho.

-¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir a dormir?-me preguntó.

-Por favor.

-Entra, quiero hablar con gajeel.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta me quede pegada a ella, intentando escuchar alguna palabra de su conversación, lo que al estar todo tan callado, resulto un éxito.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a esto, no quiero que Lu-chan salga lastimada por Natsu, ¿Qué le has dicho?-preguntó a susurros Levy.

-Le he dicho que se mantenga alejado-Levy negó con la cabeza-¿Qué?.

-Le has dicho que no, él no parará hasta conseguirlo, ¿lo entiendes?.

-lo he dicho porque estaba furioso.

-Peor aún es que se aproxima la universidad, ¿entiendes? Lucy y Natsu se verán las caras allá, y Natsu querrá hablar con ella.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Tú? ¿Una idea? Já-rió Levy.

-Oye, yo igual pienso… mira, trataré de acomodar el horario de Natsu, tú intenta acomodar el horario de Lucy a toda costa para que no se vean las caras.

-Buena idea.

Me alejé de la puerta y prendí la luz de la casa que tantas veces había estado.

Estaba lleno de estantes con libros por todos lados, frente había un pequeño living, con dos sofás grandes, al costado izquierdo había una mesa grande que era donde solíamos jugar cartas, leer, o comer, entre estos dos espacios había un pasillo, el cual la habitación del fondo llevaba al baño, al costado derecho se encontraban dos puertas, y al costado izquierdo la cocina y una habitación extra, las paredes estaban pintados con un color salmón, el cual me recordó a Natsu y pequeña cara de "confía en mi", bastardo…

Me senté en el sofá, cerrando mis ojos para descansar unos segundos los cuales se volvieron eternos.

Sentí unas manos moverme escandalosamente y escuché una voz dulce pronunciando mi nombre.

Me levanté en un solo movimiento y mire a todos lados espantada, Levy rio ante mi reacción.

-Ve a dormir Lucy, es tarde y te has quedado dormida acá.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-20 minutos.

Asentí y me aproxime a la oscuridad del pasillo, opté por la habitación que estaba al lado de la cocina y me encerré en la oscuridad, camine hacia la cama de dos plazas que se encontraba allí y me acosté, sin cambiarme, sin nada, no tenía ganas absolutamente de nada y me sumí en los brazos de Morfeo.

El celular comenzó a sonar, extendí mis brazos a la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la exquisita cama en la que me encontraba y lo cogí.

La pantalla mostraba un número sin registrar, eran las 8 de la mañana, con molestia, enfado y sueño, contesté

-¿Aló?... ¿Natsu?... ¿Cómo coño conseguiste mi celular?.

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, con respecto a los reviews gracias por el apoyo a la historia, y con respecto al drama, aquí les dejo un poco de drama… no podré subir capitulo hasta la próxima semana, no tendré tiempo estos días, sin más que decirles que gracias –inserte muchos corazones- me retiro.

_**Alguienanonimo**__ Se despide~._


End file.
